


It Had To Do With The Rain

by Chuchiwan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Prequel, The moment he fell in love, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchiwan/pseuds/Chuchiwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was tough, he could handle the repercussions of Fujimoto's death on his own. Maybe he just needed someone to tell him he was wanted still. Prequel to Grow Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had To Do With The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ if you have not read Grow Up, that is fine! This story can be read on its own but I would suggest reading the other story before. This takes place around volume three. Enjoy!

It was wet. Really really wet. Also dark. What was I even doing out there? I cringed as my shoe sunk into a puddle and water settled in my sock. Great. There was a bus bench with a small roof covering and I jogged over to it, not that it really mattered considering my clothes were soaked. I sat down and looked out at the down pour in a sort of daze. 

There was a buzz in my pocket but I wasn't going to bother with it knowing already that it was a pissy Yukio wondering where I was this late at night... I didn't want him to know, I could handle this on my own.

When it started, it wasn't so bad. The first couple of weeks at True Cross Academy were hectic to say the least, and considering the horrible thing that had happened right before I started living in the dorms, it was expected that I would have some dreams about father Fujimoto. Like I said, at first they weren't so bad, I was actually glad to have these memory based dreams of the monastery and him. It was back when my life was normal, before it was I knew I was this horrible monster.

But after the second week... The dreams weren't so kind. Childhood memories I clung to as stabilizers in my life were replaced with the worst. Blood on my knuckles and some guy that had pissed me off laying on the floor yelling about how I was a monster and that I should go back to hell.

I would be fine, give me three more hours and I would be Rin again. That nights nightmare was... I could still see father Fujimoto stabbing himself in the heart to save me from Satan, it was replaying over and over like a broken record. Who would be able to sleep after that? God, it made my stomach turn. 

My phone buzzed again. My lips hurt from biting them, crying was not an option. I'd be damned if I let myself start crying about this again. Father Fujimoto was dead. I had cried for him as his dead body laid before me on the floor of the crumbling monastery we had called home. There was no need to grieve a second time... But there I was, sitting on a bus bench in a down pour at four in the morning.

My phone buzzed. One thing I wished most of all was that Yukio wasn't involved with this. He became an exorcist so that he could protect me... All those years he had trained with our old man to get strong... It had driven him to hating me. My phone was silent for the rest of the night.

I really don't know how long I was sitting there, but it seemed like just a couple of minutes until a figure came into view, standing along side the bus bench inclosure with an umbrella over head. I didn't look over at him, this was a low moment for me and I'd rather not have to explain myself. But suddenly my vision was blocked by something heavy and warm. "What the-" I pulled it away to see what it was and found that it was Yukio's exorcist jacket. 

He wasn't looking at me, instead, he kept his eyes trained on the empty rain drenched road. "You shouldn't walk around in the rain without a jacket. You'll get pneumonia." I stared at him for a long moment. He... Actually cared. When I didn't move or say anything, he glanced over to me with a hard to read expression before sighing and turning to face me completely "I have a need for sleep, Niisan." 

I stood, wrapping his warm jacket over my soaked clothes in hopes of regaining some sort of body heat. I couldn't meet his eyes, I watched the rain drops bounce against my boots. "Sorry." He started up walking down the street, his umbrella shielding him from the rain. The warmth from his jacket didn't last long as soon it was soaked through just as the rest of my clothes.

We were less than five blocks from our personal dorm building when he ventured to say "You don't need to apologies." I bit my lip "But you had to-" he stopped walking and clasped my shoulder with the hand not holding umbrella above him "It doesn't matter to me." I felt a sudden heaviness on my chest as my eyebrows raised in surprised... His eyes were so gentle right then. But he turned forward a moment later and stoned his expression. "... I would be dead before I let you roam around at night unsupervised." ... Oh. Because I was an uncontrollable demon. 

My chest hurt now. Why did it ache suddenly? Ah, shit. I felt tears peaking in my eyes and bit my lip even harder. Losing my dad and coming to trims with being a demon was making me an emotional wreck. I wanted to go home, to the monastery, where Fujimoto was alive. But that would involve giving up on becoming an exorcist. Dying at the hands of the order. 

He patted my head gently "You're fine." ... I was. I was, wasn't I? Giving up? Like hell! I was gonna kick Satan's ass no matter what! If it wouldn't be awkward, I would have hugged him, but I opted for simply saying "yeah..." 

Maybe it had to do with the rain, but the nightmares stopped that night.

Nearly eight years had passed since that night. I sat on the edge of the bed staring at the rain pelting the window. The rain alway reminded me of that night. It was the night I first fell in love with Yukio. I looked over my shoulder as I heard a groan. Yukio squinted tiredly up at me "What's wrong, Rin?" I shook my head and crawled back under the covers. He kissed my cheek and I smiled "I'm fine."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And that, my friends is how Rin began his descent into the madness of love. Hope you liked this little short story! If so, why not leave a comment below?


End file.
